


l'chah dodi

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, part 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Come, my beloved.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Queen of Sheba | Caster
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	l'chah dodi

In life as Solomon, Roman was never very expressive. But things have changed, and he’s much more reactive than he used to be. And of course, there’s no one who would know that better than-

“Uwawa, the noises you’re making are so cute~”

He can’t reply with anything but a choked sound. Every time he tries to form words, they only come out as moans. He can hardly be expected to do otherwise, with Sheba’s soft breasts pillowing his cock.

She slides them up and down, enveloping him in warm softness. Every inch of his cock is rubbed against her velvet-smooth skin. Every time he gasps, her ears twitch in clear delight.

“Sh-Sheba, I’m- If you keep going, I-”

Sheba dips her head to lap at the tip of his cock, and that undoes him. He spills over, lines of come standing out boldly against her chest.

She giggles, and scoops some of the come off her skin to bring it to her lips. “Thank you, come again~”

**Author's Note:**

> i have been writing smut for fourteen years of my life and i have never written a titfuck before this


End file.
